halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: Galaxy
Halo: Galaxy is a Massively Multiplayer Online First Person Shooter being created by Rotaretilbo. Many of the game mechanics are loosely based on Planet Side. The game is set in the Halo universe. Game Mechanics Basics The idea of the game is galaxy conquest. Each player selects a faction, species, and then class upon signing up. Each faction is trying to control all the planets on the map (excluding enemy Havens). Inventory Rather than kits, players have inventories. Inventory size varies between classes, but is generally large enough for a main weapon (such as an assault rifle), several clips of ammo, a sidearm, and a few grenades. Some classes have smaller inventories while a few have larger. Becuase players have inventories, they can customize their weapon-equipment combination. Rounds The game is played in "rounds". Rounds begin with the UNSC controlling half of the planets, and the two Covenant factions splitting the other half. A round ends when one of the three playable factions controls all non-Haven planets. Battle Rank Battle rank is a rank system that applies to all factions. A battle rank is gained through collective points. When a player aquires a battle rank, that player receives a battle point, which the player can use it to "buy" weaponry, equipment, or armor that the player's class permits. Weaponry, equipment, and armor can subsequently be traded in for equal battle point value. Note: Military rank is an entirely different system that usually does not affect a player's weaponry, equipment, or armor. Military rank only affects the players position in a military unit, and is given on an as-needed basis. Planets Havens A Haven is a faction's homeworld. This planet may not be attacked by enemy factions at any point in time. There are two compounds; each contains all of the resources that a player needs, such as armories, vehicle bays, hangars, a space elevator, medical bays, training centers, virtual scrimmage areas, and other such areas. It is the hub for the owning faction's organization. Major Planets Every faction has two major planets. In order to leave a Haven, one must pass through the major planets first. Major planets have space defense. A major planet is usually divided into four sections, all of which contain spaceports and space elevators. The only way to access a section is either from space via a space elevator and space port or by ground via transport bases. Minor Planets A minor planet is any planet not neighboring a Haven. They do not have any defensive structures in space. Minor planets usually are comprised by one large section (about 3/4 the size of the four sections of a major planet combined), with spaceports and space elevators located around the edges. Bases Base Mechanics Bases are scattered on every planet, and control of them is the main goal of any faction. There are several different things found in bases. =Control Room = When an attacking faction captures a control room and has more soldiers in a base than the defender, the base belongs to the attacker. =Armory = A player can obtain weapons and equipment. A player can also "purchase" weapon and equipment upgrades with battle points here. =Ground Vehicle Bay = A player can obtain any land-based vehicle here. A player can also "purchase" upgrades ground vehicle upgrades here. =Gunship Hangar = A player can obtain any gunship here. A player can also "purchase" gunship upgrades here. =Dropship Hanger = A player can obtain any dropship here. A player can also "purchase" dropship upgrades here. =Major Hangar = A player can obtain any gunship or dropship here. A player can also "purchase" gunship and dropship upgrades here. =Medical Bay = A player can heal here (incase a medic is not present). Medical bays also serve as spawn points for Grunts and Jackals. =Recruitment Center = A player can request transfer into a certain unit or change of class here. =Space Elevator = The space elevator is the main way for a ground troop (and/or land-based vehicle) to get to a spaceport. Space elevators are, thus, key to controlling a planet. Base Types =Capitals = Every planet has a capital. The capital contains an armory, ground vehicle bay, major hangar, medical bay, recruitment center, and space elevator. =City = Every planet has several cities (usually around ten). A city is a large compound, surrounded by walls. There can be between one and three stories (running from basement to second story). The control room is usually located near the middle, and favors underground over all other stories. A city can contain armory, ground vehicle bay, gunship hangar, dropship hangar, major hangar (note: cities never have a gunship and dropship hangar, but rather a major hangar), medical bay, recruitment center, space elevator, or any combination (except for all, which only capitals have). =Outpost = Outposts are small encampments near cities. Outposts are usually merely multilevel buildings, with the control room located on the top story. They normally only have a medical bay and armory, though some have a vehicle bay. =Spaceports = Spaceports are always at the end of space elevators, and always directly above a city (or capital) of a planet. Spaceports are always a single story, with the control room in the middle. All around the side are docking bays (where players can obtain ships, if they are of the appropriate class) and fighter bays (which work like major hangars). Spaceports also have armories and medical bays. Spaceports are important, because they fuel space battles, due to the fact that ships can be spawned at spaceports (the only other alternative is spawning them at another planet and flying them all the way to the planet under attack, which takes time). =Space Defense Platforms = Major planets have space defense platforms, which are similar to spaceports and ships, except they have no link with the ground, but have offensive capabilities. Space defense platforms have a control room, where the main weapon is aimed and fired from. There are also medical bays, armories, and a few fighter bays. The UNSC and Covenant have different space defense platforms. The UNSC have Super MAC Stations and both Covenant factions have Orbital Plasma Cannons. Factions United Nations Space Command Summary The UNSC is the current dominant government of the human race. Its colonies expand across the known galaxy, and its military might was unmatched until the Covenant came along. Species The UNSC is the most species-devoid faction. In fact, there is only one species. *Human: The human has access to all UNSC weapons (depending on class), vehicles (depending on class), and classes. The human has no racial bonuses or penalties, and can be considered the average player. Classes *Marine Corps: *Orbital Drop Shock Trooper: *Navy: *Air Force: *Section Three Beta-5: The Spartan-III has access to all UNSC weapons, but may not use anything beyond the most basic ground-based vehicles. The Spartan-III has SPI armor that is superior to Marine Corps kevlar and Navy uniforms and can also become nearly invisible for limited amounts of time. The Spartan-III class is limited to 5% of the overall faction population. *Navy Special Weapons: The Spartan-II class is only accessable by moderators. The class has access to all UNSC weapons and vehicles, and includes MJOLNIR armor, which is stronger than SPI armor and includes shielding. Weapons *M6C Magnum: The M6C is the basic pistol for Marine Corps and Orbital Drop Shock Trooper classes, and defaults in their kits. It has a relatively large clip for a pistol, and deals a small ammount of damage; it can be dual wielded. *M6D HE Sidearm: The M6D is the basic pistol for Navy, Air Force, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes, and defaults in their kits; it is also available to Marine Corps and Orbital Drop Shock Trooper classes. It has a smaller clip compared to the M6C, but packs much more punch and has a 2x scope; it cannot be dual wielded like the M6C can. *MA5B ICWS AR: The MA5B is the basic assault rifle for almost Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes, and defaults in their kits. *MA5C ICWS AR: The MA5C is available to Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes. It has a smaller clip than the MA5B, but has a longer range and deals more damage. *MA5K ICWS AR: The MA5C is available to Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes. It has a smaller clip than the MA5B, though not as small as the MA5C and deals less damage than both, but has a longer range than both. *BR55 BR: The BR55 The MA5C is available to Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes. It has a smaller clip than the MA5B, but has a longer range. *M7 Caseless SMG: The M7 is available to Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes. It is very similar to the MA5B, except that it fires faster, can be dual wielded, is smaller, and does less damage. *M247 GPMG: The M247 is available to Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, and Navy Special Weapon classes. It has a large clip, fires very quickly, and deals a significant amount of damage, but is not very accurate. *M90 AS: The M90 is available to Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes. Its has a relatively large clip for a shotgun, and deals plenty of damage. *M7057 DP: The M7057 is available to Marine Corps and Navy Special Weapon classes. It has a decent sized clip and deals decent damage, which continues to burn the affected player. *SRS99C: The SRS99C is available to Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes. It has a small clip, but has a longer range and deals good damage. *SRS99C-S2 AM: The SRS99C-S2 is available to Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes. It deals more damage than the SRS99C at the price of range. *M19-A SSR: The Jackhammer is available to Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes. It is an anti-vehicle weapon. *M19-B SAR: The Anaconda is available to Marine Corps, Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, Section Three Beta-5, and Navy Special Weapon classes. It deals less damage than the Jackhammer, but its rocket flies perfectly straight, unlike that of the Jackhammer. *W/AV M6 G/GNR: The Spartan Laser is available to the Navy Special Weapon class. It is an anti-vehicle weapon. Equipment *Combat Knife :*Melee :*All classes :*Stabbed or thrown :*Steel blade *M9 HE-DP :*Demolitions :*All UNSC classes :*Thrown :*Fragmentation grenade *M18 :*Demolitions :*All UNSC classes :*Thrown :*Smoke grenade *Flash-Bang :*Demolitions :*All UNSC classes :*Thrown :*Flash-bang grenade *C7 :*Demolitions :*Marine Corps Engineer, Marine Corps Recon, Marine Corps ODST, Navy Mechanic, and all Spartan classes :*Triggered :*Liquid-foam explosive *C12 :*Demolitions :*Marine Corps Engineer, Navy Mechanic, and all Spartan classes :*Triggered :*Shaped charge *M383C :*Demolitions :*Navy Mechanic :*Triggered :*Shaped charge *Lotus :*Mine :*Marine Corps Engineer, Navy Mechanic, and all Spartan classes :*Pressure :*Anti-tank mine *Asteroidea :*Mine :*Marine Corps Engineer, Marine Corps Recon, Marine Corps ODST, Navy Mechanic, and all Spartan classes :*Proximity :*Anti-personnel mine *Antlion :*Mine :*Navy Mechanic and all Spartan classes :*Proximity :*Anti-personnel mine *Wrench :*Repair :*Marine Corps Engineer, Marine Corps ODST, and Navy Mechanic *Monkey Wrench :*Repair :*Marine Corps Engineer and Navy Mechanic *Welder :*Repair :*Navy Mechanic *Biofoam :*First Aid :*Marine Corps Medic, Marine Corps ODST, Navy Corpsman, and all Spartan classes *First Aid Kit :*First Aid :*Marine Corps Medic and Navy Corpsman *Defibrillator :*First Aid :*Navy Corpsman Armor *Black-Ops Suit :*Marine Corps Recon :*Full body :*Zero protection :*Difficult to see *Navy Uniform :*all Navy classes (except Marine Corps Recon) :*Full body :*Zero protection :*No special *Kevlar Armor :*all Marine Corps classes (except Marine Corps Recon) :*Everything below neck :*Low protection :*No special *Advanced Kevlar Armor :*all Marine Corps classes (except Marine Corps Recon) :*Everything below neck :*Medium protection :*No special *Helmet with Uplink Reticule :*all Marine Corps classes (except Marine Corps Recon) :*Head :*Medium protection :*No special *Experimental Infiltration Armor :*Marine Corps Recon and Marine Corps ODST :*Full body :*Low protection :*Limited active camoflauge *Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor Mk.I :*all Spartan classes :*Full body :*Low protection :*Permanent active camoflauge *Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor Mk.II :*all Spartan classes :*Full body :*Medium protection :*Permanent active camoflauge *MJOLNIR Armor Mk.IV :*Spartan-II only :*Full body :*High protection :*Increase speed and strength *MJOLNIR Armor Mk.V :*Spartan-II only :*Full body :*High protection :*Increase speed and strength; shielding *MJOLNIR Armor Mk.VI :*Spartan-II only :*Full body :*High protection :*Increase speed and strength; shielding Vehicles =Ground = *M247 Mongoose :*All Terrain Vehicle :*Two Positions ::*Driver ::*Armed Passenger :*Fast Speed :*Light Armor *M12 Warthog :*Light Reconnaissance Vehicle :*Three Positions ::*Driver ::*Armed Passenger ::*Gunner w/ M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun :*Fast Speed :*Medium Armor *M12A1 Rocket Hog :*Light Anti-Armor Vehicle :*Three Positions ::*Driver ::*Armed Passenger ::*Gunner w/ 102mm SC-HE Rocket Turret :*Fast Speed :*Medium Armor *M12G1 Gauss Hog :*Light Anti-Armor Vehicle :*Three Positions ::*Driver ::*Armed Passenger ::*Gunner w/ M68 Gauss Cannon :*Fast Speed :*Medium Armor *M864A Snow Hog :*Armored Personnel Carrier :*Four Positions ::*Driver ::*Armed Passenger ::*Armed Passenger ::*Armed Passenger :*Fast Speed :*Medium Armor *M914RV Jungle Hog :*Light Reconnaissance Vehicle :*Three Positions ::*Driver ::*Armed Passenger ::*Gunner w/ M41 Light Anti-Aircraft Gun :*Fast Speed :*Medium Armor *M808B Scorpion :*Main Battle Tank :*Five Positions ::*Driver w/ 90mm High Velocity Gun and Coaxial AP-T 7.62mm Machine Gun ::*Armed Passenger ::*Armed Passenger ::*Armed Passenger ::*Armed Passenger :*Medium Speed :*Heavy Armor =Aerial = *D77-TC Pelican :*Dropship / Gunship :*Eleven Positions ::*Pilot w/ ANVIL-II Missile Pods ::*Chin Gunner w/ 70mm Chaingun ::*Rear Gunner w/ M247 General Purpose Machine Gun ::*Passenger ::*Passenger ::*Passenger ::*Passenger ::*Passenger ::*Passenger ::*Passenger ::*Passenger :*Fast Speed :*Medium Armor *C709 Longsword :*Interceptor :*Four Positions ::*Pilot w/ 110mm Rotary Guns and ASGM-10 Missiles ::*Gunner w/ 120mm Chaingun ::*Passenger ::*Passenger :*Fast Speed :*Medium Armor *Shortsword :*Strike Fighter :*One Position ::*Pilot w/ 100mm Rotary Guns and ASGM-10 Missiles and Scorpion Missiles :*Fast Speed :*Light Armor *Sparrowhawk :*Gunship :*Three Positions ::*Pilot w/ 80mm Rotary Guns and Scorpion Missiles ::*Right Gunner w/ 100mm Chaingun ::*Left Gunner w/ 100mm Chaingun :*Medium Speed :*Light Armor *Albatross :*Heavy Dropship :*One Position + Free-Movement Compartment ::*Pilot ::*Room for four M808B Scorpion tanks or the equivalent of smaller vehicles and personnel :*Slow Speed :*Heavy Armor =Space = *Guided-Missile Frigate :*One Magnetic Accelerator Cannon :*Thirty Archer Missile Pods :*Ten 50mm Auto-Cannons :*One Shiva Nuclear-Tipped Missile :*Small Size :*Fast Speed :*Light Armor *Air Defence Destroyer :*One Magnetic Accelerator Cannon :*Twenty Archer Missile Pods :*Twenty 50mm Auto-Cannons :*One Shiva Nuclear-Tipped Missile :*Small Size :*Fast Speed :*Medium Armor *Littoral Combat Destroyer :*Two Magnetic Accelerator Cannon :*Twenty-Five Archer Missile Pods :*Ten 50mm Auto-Cannons :*Two Shiva Nuclear-Tipped Missile :*Small Size :*Fast Speed :*Medium Armor *Light Cruiser :*Two Magnetic Accelerator Cannon :*Thirty Archer Missile Pods :*Twenty 50mm Auto-Cannons :*Two Shiva Nuclear-Tipped Missile :*Medium Size :*Medium Speed :*Medium Armor *Heavy Cruiser :*Three Magnetic Accelerator Cannon :*Thirty Archer Missile Pods :*Twenty 50mm Auto-Cannons :*Three Shiva Nuclear-Tipped Missile :*Medium Size :*Slow Speed :*Heavy Armor *Battlecruiser :*Three Magnetic Accelerator Cannon :*Thirty Archer Missile Pods :*Twenty 50mm Auto-Cannons :*Three Shiva Nuclear-Tipped Missile :*Large Size :*Fast Speed :*Heavy Armor *Carrier :*One Magnetic Accelerator Cannon :*Twenty Archer Missile Pods :*Fifteen 50mm Auto-Cannons :*Two Shiva Nuclear-Tipped Missile :*Medium Size :*Medium Speed :*Medium Armor *Supercarrier :*Two Magnetic Accelerator Cannon :*Thirty Archer Missile Pods :*Twenty 50mm Auto-Cannons :*Two Shiva Nuclear-Tipped Missile :*Large Size :*Medium Speed :*Medium Armor Rank System =Marine Corps = *Private *Private First Class *Lance Corporal *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Master Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Gunnery Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General =Navy = *Crewman Recruit *Crewman Apprentice *Crewman *Petty Officer Third Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer First Class *Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Ensign *Lieutenant, Junior Grade *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Rear Admiral *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Fleet Admiral =Spartan = *Petty Officer Third Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer First Class *Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer Military Structure =Marine Corps (Ground) = *Fireteam :*Master Sergeant or First Sergeant :*5 Marines *Squad :*Master Gunnery Sergeant or Sergeant Major :*2 Fireteams (10 Marines) *Platoon :*Second Lieutenant or First Lieutenant :*3 Squads (30 Marines) *Company :*Captain or Major :*4 Platoons (120 Marines) *Battalion :*Lieutenant Colonel :*3 Companies (360 Marines) *Regiment :*Colonel :*2 Battalions (720 Marines) *Brigade :*Brigadier General :*2 Regiments (1440 Marines) *Division :*Major General :*2 Brigades (2880 Marines) *Corps :*Lieutenant General :*2 Divisions (5760 Marines) *Army :*General :*2 Corps (11520 Marines) *Army Group :*General :*2 Armies (23040 Marines) =Navy (Space/Ground) = *Task Element :*Ensign to Captain :*1 Ship *Flotilla :*Rear Admiral (lower) :*5 Task Elements (5 Ships) *Squadron :*Rear Admiral (upper) :*2 Flotillas (10 Ships) *Battle Group :*Vice Admiral :*2 Squadrons (20 Ships) *Task Force :*Admiral :*2 Battle Groups (40 Ships) *Fleet :*Fleet Admiral :* Task Forces (80 Ships) =Marine Corps/Navy (Aerial) = *Section :*Lance Corporal :*2 Aircraft *Flight :*Corporal :*2 Sections (4 Aircraft) *Squadron :*Sergeant :*4 Flights (16 Aircraft) *Group :*Staff Sergeant :*3 Squadrons (48 Aircraft) *Wing :*Gunnery Sergeant :*2 Groups (96 Aircraft) *Numbered Air Force :*Master Sergeant or First Sergeant :*2 Wings (192 Aircraft) *Major Command :*Master Gunnery Sergeant or Sergeant Major :*2 Numbered Air Forces (384 Aircraft) =Spartan = *Team :*Chief Petty Officer :*5 Spartans *Platoon :*Senior Chief Petty Officer :*3 Teams (15 Spartans) *Company :*Master Chief Petty Officer :*10 Platoons (150 Spartans) Covenant Separatists Summary Species *Grunt (Unggoy): The Grunt is the backbone of the Separatist military. Grunts are smaller than humans, but about as strong. Grunts can wield many of the Covenant weapons, and operate a few of the Covenant vehicles. *Engineer (Huragok): This species is actually a selectable species, but is rather an NPC controlled species. Engineers will repair any damaged vehicle nearby, and follow the commands of Elites. *Hunter (Lekgolo): Hunters are large and strong, and are more like walking tanks than creatures. When a player selects a Hunter, the player can either be automatically assigned a bond brother, or request a friend as a bond brother. Hunters get attack and health bonuses for being near their bond brother, and even more so for being near their dead bond brother. Hunters cannot operate vehicles, nor use weapons other than their fuel rod gun and shield. *Elites (Sangheili): The Elites are the highest species on the Separatist heirarchy. Elites can wield almost every Covenant weapon, operate every Covenant vehicle, and use most of the equipment. Classes =Grunt (Unggoy) = *Fodder: The basic infantry class, fodder have access to basic weaponry and even a few vehicles. *Special Operations: The advanced infantry class, spec ops have access to all Grunt-friendly weapons and Grunt-friendly vehicles, but have weaker armor. Spec Ops is limited to 30% of the Grunt overall population. =Hunter (Lekgolo) = *Behemoth: The only Hunter class, behemoths fight in pairs and can use the basic or modified fuel rod cannons, as well as their thick shield. Behemoths cannot operate vehicles. They are limited to 20% of the Separatist overall population. =Elite (Sangheili) = *Infantry *Special Operations *Combat Medic *Flyer *Crewman Weapons Vehicles Rank System Military Structure Covenant Loyalists Summary Species Classes Weapons Vehicles Rank System Military Structure Non-Human Players Story Line As an MMOFPS, the game lacks a true plot. The game is set in the Halo Universe. Begin Round A round begins with the UNSC controlling any UNCS colonies and the two Covenant factions splitting a miriad of Covenant colonies. The Halo Installations will start as neutral planets. Outbreaks Throughout the game, at random times, a planet (on which a battle is occuring) will have an "outbreak". There are several types of outbreaks. Rebellion Probably the easiest outbreak to be contained and destroyed, a rebellion is faction specific, though the NPCs are hostile to all players. A rebel force of about 25% the number of players in the server will spawn at the "infected" planet's capital, and will act hostilely to all players. Rebels seek to capture and control the planet of origin and spread to others. As such, they will start by attacking, and potentially capturing all bases on the planet. If they manage to capture all the bases of a planet, they will then move to spaceports, and if successful, potentially spread to other planets. If a rebel ship reaches another colony (belonging to the faction the rebellion is specific to), a group of 25% of the players currently playing when the ship arrives will spawn at the capital. As such, it is imperative for the faction the rebellion is specific to to contain and destroy a rebel outbreak. Rebels normally fight with basic weapons, and sometimes lesser ground vehicles. United Rebel Front The United Rebel Front is the UNSC-specific rebellion outbreak. Loyalists Loyalists are the Covenant Separatist-specific rebellion outbreak. Heretics Heretics are the Covenant Loyalist-specific rebellion outbreak. Sentinel Invasion A Sentinel invasion is slightly more difficult to defeat than a rebellion. However, Sentinels do not aim at spreading, so containing one is not an issue. During a Sentinel invasion, a force of Sentinels will begin spawning from Sentinel Production Facilities (each planet has three), which are normally not accessable to the players. Sentinels can only have as many Sentinels on a planet as there are players (regardless of faction), but if a Sentinel dies (and the capacity has been reached), another Sentinel will spawn to take its place. Sentinel invasions can only be defeated by destroying the Sentinel Production Facilities, which become highlighted on the map in the event of a Sentinel invasion. Halo Sentinels don't really invade Halo Installations. Rather, they defend them. As such, on a Halo, there are four Sentinel Production Facilities and the Sentinel population capacity is double that of a normal invasion. However, Halo Sentinels are designed to combat Flood Infection Forms, and as such, their weapons only do half as much damage. Planet Sentinel Production Facilities were placed on every planet as a last resort defense against the Flood. As such, they have stronger weapons that those on Halo Installations. However, Sentinels on planets only have two Sentinel Production Facilities, and thus have to abide by the regular Sentinel population capacity. Flood Outbreak The Flood are a frightening thing indeed. A Flood outbreak is probably the hardest to contain and completely destroy, and the most feared. When a Flood Infection Form attacks an unshielded (whether there is a lack of shielding, or the shields are down) player, the player becomes a Flood form (Combat Forms if the player was Human, Elite, or Brute and Carrier Forms if the player was Grunt, Jackal, or Drone). An infected player cannot respawn (even if the player tries to log out) until the Flood form dies. Instead, the player watches the Flood form, as if it were spectating. This way, a player on a voice chat like TeamSpeak or Ventrilo can warn friendlies on the same voice chat about Flood movements (which is considered a weak infection, similar to Jenkins in Halo: The Flood). The Flood do not capture bases. Rather, the Flood seeks to capture players and vehicles, especially vehicles capable of space flight. The overall goal is to get to other planets, infect them, and eventually overrun the universe. A Flood outbreak can only be stopped if every single Flood form is killed, and the Gravemind (located in an underground chamber not normally accessable to players) is also killed (to stop the flow of Infection Forms). Intervention If a Flood outbreak isn't properly contained by players quickly enough, and the Flood manage to spread to more than five planets, Sentinel Production Facilities will become active on all infected planets. Pre-Mature Ending If the Flood spread to more then half the planets, the Index can be used to activate the Halo Installations, in affect ending the round early. Combinations Sometimes, a planet will suffer from a rebellion, Flood outbreak, and or Sentinel invasion all at once (usually only occurs in combinations of two, though occasionally all three). End Round Control If a faction manages to "win" by pushing all other factions back to their havens, a major Flood outbreak will occur on every planet, and the players will have to either activate the Halos (the Index will become available when this outbreak occurs) or be overrun by the Flood (either way, the round begins again afterwards). Year However, if this does not occur in one year's time, the major Flood outbreak will occur anyway.